


Yet to be named

by I_name_everything_bob



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_name_everything_bob/pseuds/I_name_everything_bob
Summary: Four friends, one rumor, and a lot of chaos can stir up one big messy situation. In this book you will read about a rumor that went WAY to far, with accusations that may be true... who knows. in the small town of Bradford no one knows what will happen.





	1. That One Rumor

It really is a small town. With restaurants down the road and the coffee shop my and I love to hang out at. After school my friends Kali, Eva, Hannah, and I would go to The Wood, our most favorite coffee shop. We would do homework or just talk, but we would just enjoy each others company. But it wouldn't be long before my lifelong friends would heard the rumor. That I had killed Hannah's brother Thomas Wills. That was six months ago. In the present im alone at lunch, I get weird looks in the halls, and the teachers are constantly offering me help and therapists. The truth is, is that i didn't kill Thomas. I didn't even know he has died. Yet no one believed me. As for how the rumor started know one knows, and no one knows who started the rumor.


	2. Police Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out.

***DISCLAIMER this is all fictional and all my ideas none of this book was stolen from another series.

Chapter 2: Police Visit

I was sitting at my table at The Wood and some students from Bradford High walked in. They look at me like I'm going to come at them or something.   
"You know staring is kinda rude guys." I said calmly.  
"Oh what you gunna do, kill us?" They said teasingly.   
It was getting to a point where I stormed out of shop and started home. I come home to a police officer talking with my mother.   
"What's going on mom?"  
"Hold on, go to your room I'll come get you in a couple minutes sweets. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
I go to my room and everything's scattered in my room. I take it the police went through all my stuff. My desk was all messed up and my bed was wrecked. I start cleaning and sit down to look at my phone. I had a text from Hannah.   
"Why would you do this to Hannah?"  
I reply with   
"Eva I swear on god that I didn't kill Thomas, why does everyone think I killed him?"  
"Well Linda told Brad that told Isaac who told me."  
Isaac is Eva's boyfriend he tells her everything.  
"Who told Linda?"  
Left on read.   
"Katie come down please."  
My mom shouted from the living room. I go downstairs and the police officer is gone.   
"Sweetheart that was officer Adams he's concerned about you."  
"Why?"  
I obviously knew why but I had asked anyways.  
"He's concerned about the death of Hannah's brother hun." She said in that sweet motherly tone.  
"Mom do you really think that I am capable of killing someone?"  
"Of course not, however your behavior has changed lately."  
Yeah because everyone is spreading lies about me.  
"Yeah mom, everyone is spreading lies and telling people that I killed Thomas and it's really pissing me off."  
Silence. That's all I get from people anymore, silence. I'm not sure that even my own mother believes me. So I decided to go find the thoughtless person that started this damn rumor.


End file.
